Where The Good Times Go
by Lighting.Up.Thee.Sky
Summary: Oneshot: Riven sat beside her, on the couch, trying to avoid all of the emotions that they both held within. 'What happened to us'


Riven was never the romantic kind of guy, but Musa was never the romantic sap girl who spent hours of her day watching Soap Operas and crying her eyes out to the Notebook.

Instead they would share a drink or two and go to the movies but besides that they were the ones who kept to themselves. He loved taking her to the beach and walking up behind her, wrapping his muscular arms around her tiny waste while planting a kiss on her left cheek. He loved having that closure, that close feeling of her by his side. She was his everything, his world, his mood, and his girlfriend.

She was a spit version of himself. She took no one elses crap, hell she didn't even take his. He missed the days where they sat in silence, sitting on bar stools sharing a milkshake and making funny faces at each other while one drank. They did some weird stuff, but the weird stuff made them who they were meant to be.

He missed the old times, the times where she would claim she beat him in an arm wrestle but deep down they both knew he had one. He would always lose in Just Dance and complain excessively when she made him participate in the Wii game. He missed the first time he ever got the courage to kiss her... in Brandon's back seat of his car of course.

Riven frowned as Musa walked out of the school, hand-in-hand with another guy, laughing at whatever he said. She leaned closer to his side and snuggled up into his body. His stomach began to bubble and he felt sick to his stomach. It really surprised him how one incident could change everything.

Riven sat in his Mercedes Benz, his eyes held dissapointment and he couldn't help wonder, 'what happened to us?'

::::

_"Hey have you seen Riven?" the frantic brunette asked Darcy, her mind racing a hundred miles per hour. Darcy shook her head no and Musa left her alone to dance with the line of guys she was grinding on._

_Musa walked around the party, examining Stella's house, the decorations and the color coordinace lit up the whole room. The strobes lights were circling the floor of the drunk people who were still going back for more than seconds._

_Stella was in the corner with Brandon, their tongues wrestling. Musa rolled her eyes, PDA definitely did not matter to them. But what actually did? She was throwing one of the biggest parties around._

_Sky and Bloom were outside with Helia and Flora, casually drinking and watching the stars twinkle in the night sky. She sighed and pressed her hand against the glass door. Timmy and Nabu were cheering on each of their girlfriends who were dancing to a dance floor. Musa smiled to herself, if only she could find Riven so she could show them up. After all she wasn't the queen of music for nothing._

_Musa wandered around the house, she walked up the stairs, glancing at the walls filled up with so many pictures. How could someone even possibly have that many family pictures? Hell her parents weren't even together. _

_Her heels clanked against the wooden floor. She heard a man laugh, it sounded like Riven's laugh; deep and lighthearted. She took a deep breath and walked towards the wooden door. What would Riven be doing upstairs alone, without her? Without even having to listen to her gut feeling she already knew what was going on. She heard a girl and she sure in the heck wasn't talking. _

_She swung the door open and her eyes widened as the scene unfolded in front of her. A girl with her Riven- hers as in the one she had been dating for two years now. It was apparent that neither of them had thier clothes on. The room smelled like beer, alcohol, and a mixture of disloyalty._

_"Oh shit." Riven's eyes widened once he realized Musa, his Musa was standing at the doorway. The look in her face, the look in her eyes, he swore he saw half of her die right there in front of him. He was shit-faced and he knew it. His clothes were covered in beer, his breathe stank, and his hair was a disaster; just like his relationship was going to be._

_Musa held her palm up, very well knowing what had occured. _

_The next day, she walked into school, hand-in-hand with Andy Orcino. Riven hated Andy. Andy had been Bloom's old time pal, the same guy that Musa was singing for. Riven walked up to her, trying to say he was sorry. She didn't even respond, nor look his way._

::::

Riven sighed, throwing his arms in the air. How long could this torture take? He figured they would last a few days, possibly weeks. Instead it turned into days, than weeks, several months, and now this was just torture.

Everyday he saw her, his eyes lingered on her. He knew she was no longer his and he hated that. He hated the way Andy would push her hair out of her face or the way he would carry his and her books. He was the epitome of the perfect guy; the guy Riven wasn't.

He actually sat with her at lunch and didn't go place basketball. Andy bought her lunch, knowing exactly what she liked to eat and drink.

"This isn't fair." Riven growled, flipping through the pages of Sports Illustrated that was lying at Brandon's house. He was miserable, flipping miserable. He as miserable as miserable got. It was one mistake, why couldn't she see that?

Brandon sighed, shrugged his shoulders and glanced at his friend. He couldn't feel sorry for Riven, it was his own fault.

"Love is tough. You got to go big or go home." Brandon smiled and walked into the kitchen to finish making some waffels.

"Yeah you got to go big or go home. Is that why Stella broke up with you?" Riven smirked and recieved an expecting glare from one of his only true friends. Riven shrugged his shoulders and decided to go eat some homemade waffels.

::::

Riven estimated that Musa would have broken up with him by the middle of year twelve. Instead he was wrong. It was in the middle of graduation and he kept looking out of the corner of his eyes watching Andy like a hawk. Andy entwined his fingers with Musas' and whispered something into her ear. She let out a soft giggle and nodded her head.

He let out a soft growl and focused his attention back into the audience. Over the course of the last year and half he had tried dating other girls and following out of love, but so far he hadn't found the right remedy. He had one-night stands, random girlfriends, he even went to desperate measures with Brandon and started an account on Eharmony.

Ahh never again.. Riven smirked to himself, replaying as if it was yesterday.

_"Hi, awuh you must be Riven, by the way your hair is to red and too spikey. I know a girl, who knows this girl, who knows this guy, whose sister's ex boyfriend's girlfriend is a cosmetologist and she can totally fix your hair for you. Maybe than you won't have to go to desperate measures to find a girl. And you must be Brandon, I think you need Botox injection."_

_Brandon and Riven's mouth just dropped. Both of them glared at her and were already to leave._

_Riven growled while he was highly dissapointed. The girl was a beautiful blonde in her pictures with bright green eyes. Standing in front of them was a girl who was the exact opposite of what they had saw online. _

_Looks are definitely decieving._

_Brandon on the otherhand was rubbing his face with his left hand. He pulled out his phone and used the reflection as a mirror. "Dude." Riven punched him in the arm and Brandon grumbled a few words and shoved his phone back into his pocket._

_"Do you like cheese? I like lots of cheese. Do you want some, I have some in my purse." The random girl Riven just met began shuffling through her purse and pulled out at least three different blocks of cheese._

_"Uhh no thanks." Riven tried to sound enthused but he was desperately thinking of a way to get out of the date._

_"Hey look an Ice Cream truck, i'm going to go get us some ice cream." Riven darted off towards the truck before Brandon nor the girl Mitzi could even get another word in. Lets just say once he got behind the Ice Cream truck and was no longer visible, he took a mad dash home. _

_In the end of the day, Brandon was furious. He purposely came over to Rivens' house in the middle of the night and socked him right in the face._

Riven clapped along with the rest of his class and than they all threw their hats up in the air. It was about time he was graduated and had time to move on with his life. And the best part of all, Stella was throwing a wild party tonight at her house. Things were going to be interesting.

::::

Riven walked inside her masion, the music was already blaring and people were already beginning to get shit-faced. He grabbed a beer out of the cooler and shook of the excess ice and water.

He walked around, danced a bit, gave Stella a kiss on the cheek and wandered his way to the game room. Many people were occupied in the room but at least there was room on the couch so he could sit down and chill. Random girls had been coming up to him during the night and trying to lead him to one of the guest bedrooms. He just wasn't in the mood. Not like it hadn't happened before, he just wasn't interested today.

Riven glanced over and found Musa sitting right beside him. Riven locked eyes with her for the first time in a long time. He could tell she wasn't comfortable sitting beside him. Heck she was jammed up against the arm of the chair, squishing herself into it just to get away from him.

Riven didn't move closer nor further away from her, he just remained seated still. "So..." Riven spoke up over the loud music. He was taking the first move in breaking the ice between them.

She smiled softly and twiddled her fingers, "how are you?"

Riven tapped his fingers to the beat on his shorts and spoke softly, "Alright yourself."

She nodded her head in unision. This was the first time he had communicated with her since Stella's party awhile ago and it was awkward, heartbreaking, and different. The way she made his heart beat and the way she made him smile, he hated it. He hated every bit of it.

"Well I umm-" Riven glanced down at his watch and read it was only around eleven. "I think I should get going. It's late and all." Riven stood up and began to walk away. He wasn't feeling the whole party mood anymore. He wasn't actually sure what he was feeling to begin with.

"Riven, i'm not feeling well. Can you take me home?" Musa called out and Riven spun around surprised if he heard that right.

He shrugged his shoulders, "come on."

Riven left Stella's party with Musa trailing behind him. He walked to his Mercedes Benz, not saying a word. He climbed in and reved up his engine. He didn't say much and began to back out of the long driveway.

His mind was only wondering one thing; where in the hell was Andy?

"So why didn't you have Andy take you home?" Riven asked breaking the silence once more. He kept his eyes focused on the road, not daring enough to take a look at the girl who still held his heart. He didn't know if he wanted to know the answer or not.

Musa stared down at her hands, "He proposed to me without the ring I guess."

Riven felt his whole body clench up. He gripped the steering wheel tighter and his jaw clenched up, trying to remain calm. His insides were bubbling. He forced a smug smile and spat out, "congrats."

"No-Riven you don't understand. I don't see myself spending the rest of my life with him. I can't, he's just not..." Musa softly said and looked out the window. Riven felt his insides heat up and his heart was racing a hundred miles per hour.

"Just not what?" Riven asked irritated, was Andy not good enough for her either?

"You."

He stopped at the stop sign and he looked at Musa. He couldn't help himself any longer. Before he knew it he leaned in and brushed his lips against hers. He soon than realized Musa pulled him forward and crashed her lips against his. He was smiling to himself and for the first time in a long time he knew what it felt to be complete.

::::

_Suckish I know... gahh :/ r&r please_


End file.
